<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentron Week Day 7: Road Trip by sunshinehime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833958">Gentron Week Day 7: Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime'>sunshinehime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentron Week Event 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird/Human Hybrids, Gen, Outer Space, POV Female Character, Rebel Matt Holt, Road Trips, alien prince, he's a bit stuck up but a decent person, sometime before season 4, somewhere before season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olia, Matt, and one Prince Tald are forced to travel for a month to deliver supplies. Or in Matt’s words: ROAD TRIP! Olia sighs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Holt &amp; Olia, Matt Holt &amp; Original Character(s), Olia &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentron Week Event 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentron Week Day 7: Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyaema/gifts">Ladyaema</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Space road trips are pretty much the same as normal ones huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cargo ship slowly makes its way around a figurative minefield of asteroids, squeezing between several just before they collide with each other and completely avoiding others. Attached to the body of the transport is a large storage car filled with supplies that planet Alcelsior will desperately need when their own stock runs out in a month and a half. And of course they have to make the delivery the hard way since the Empire is currently monitoring wormhole jumps in this star system.</p>
<p>Inside the transport is a cockpit, maybe around the size of a small prisoner cell block, crammed with boxes and bags containing their own supplies for the trip. A sea of brown that covers up the dull grey metal of its interior. There are three old lumpy mattresses, with two that feel more like sleeping on the floor than actually sleeping on the floor.</p>
<p>There’s a sickly sweet smell of fuel, body odor, and recycled stale air which blends into a unique cocktail: two parts unpleasant and one part familiar. She can usually tune out the stench; she hasn’t been making supply runs for decaphobes without learning how to fast. But there’s something else now, a factor she’s never dealt with.</p>
<p>"Matt, for the last time could you turn off the music? I need to <em>concentrate</em>." Olia's head is thick with heat, despite the cooling system installed in the ship. She parts her mouth, letting the hot air leave her body.</p>
<p>The already tight space of the cockpit violently rattles as the ship lightly brushes against an asteroid. Of course one of the densest asteroid belts in the galaxy is in their direct path. But at least it's not the explosive kind. Olia shudders, remembering the last time she had to navigate through one in the Fentan system with a rickety fighter freshly repaired with some glue and a prayer.</p>
<p>"But you've been piloting for like seven varga already. We can't just sit in silence the whole time."</p>
<p>She growls and grips the controls of the cargo ship tighter. "Then at least put on something that's not Dalgac polka!" To emphasize, a loud horn blares through the wheezing beat and she feels her teeth vibrate.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with Dalgac polka?" Their third passenger Tald, the crown prince and heir of Alcelsior's Princedom, stands between them both. He’s the other “precious cargo” they need to smuggle back to the planet, as he was almost caught by the Galra soldiers getting supplies for said Princedom. </p>
<p>His head bobs to the music rapidly picking up pace, accompanied by high pitched screeching. "My best friend is from Dalg and we grew up listening to it." He clicks his beak and fans out his large and wide tail feathers in irritation. The feathers smack the other two in the face and head.</p>
<p>Olia can see Matt's smug grin from the corner of her eyes even as he struggles to push the feathers out his way. "See Captain, our honorable guest loves it. And we can't deny a Prince, right?"</p>
<p>The cargo ship is forced to squeeze between two more asteroids and the cockpit shakes violently again. Matt over balances on his chair and falls off with an oomph. Olia cackles. And she's still making him do triple laps when they get back to base.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sorry Matt but you'll be in the game a little bit longer,” and lays down a draw four with flourish, cackling as Matt groans and falls back dramatically before picking them up and ruining his Uno. With Matt’s turn skipped over, Tald goes next and lays down a blue four once Olia declares the new color.</p>
<p>This is pretty much her only break driving this godforsaken ship, in which she trusts autopilot just enough to take a load off. Matt thought it would be fun to recreate an Earth card game using some spare index cards and taught them the rules.</p>
<p>“I’m devastated. Is this how Julius Caesar felt?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even have to understand that reference to know you’re being dramatic. Also Uno.”</p>
<p>Matt grumbles, then puts down another number. Tald picks up, making three in his hand. “If you prefer something more relevant, you may use my own great great Uncle as a metaphor instead.”</p>
<p>That makes Matt pause his moping and he looks up. “Wait, your own uncle got axed by his closest friends?”</p>
<p>“What--no! He was arrested for tax fraud! What kind of rulers do you have on your planet?”</p>
<p>“The kind that kill each other and their own civilians.”</p>
<p>Tald looks distraught and fans himself. Meanwhile Olia puts down her last card with an “Uno Out” and stands up, stretching her limbs until they audibly pop. “Starting to see why no one ever visited Earth.”</p>
<p>“You know what? Fair.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>"This is boring. And I've read through all my novels. Isn't there anything you could do to entertain me?" Olia can hear the irritation in Tald’s voice as he slings himself over the copilot chair next to her, as if lounging in his palace.</p>
<p>She blinks, exhaustion setting in after several vargas of uneventful piloting. They're currently at the halfway point to their destination and it's been a grueling pace of 16 vargas a day, with today being the tail end of yet another one of those days.</p>
<p>Traveling with Matt isn’t an issue. He can be a bit too boisterous at times -- and still so easily excitable -- but is pretty friendly and easy to get on with. The major problem is Tald. He's not a bad person but he's still royalty who takes up far too much space with his tail feathers and who constantly complains or requests things from them both as if they're servants. Combined with their slowly worsening sleep conditions (and even though the Prince gets the best bedding he still complains about it) and forced to watch over the same sea of black with few breaks and her nerves are understandably frayed.</p>
<p>"Prince, with all due respect I’m tired and I need to focus. Please don't talk to me right now."</p>
<p>Tald clicks his beak and puffs his feathers up, clearly not used to backtalk. Olia remembers the video of Earth chickens Matt showed her on his datapad while pointing out Tald making cooing noises as he slept. “No need to be so rude. Maybe if you knew how to relax more often, your attitude might actually improve Ms. Olia."</p>
<p>Matt must be some kind of emotional psychic. Or maybe Matt could hear the controls creak as she strangles them. Regardless he magically appears back in the cockpit before the last of her patience snaps like a tree struck like lightning and distracts the Prince. "I've been meaning to ask you about some of the planets we passed by!" He waves his datapad around for emphasis.</p>
<p>Tald perks back up immediately and snatches Matt's datapad from him in his excitement. Matt isn't put out in the least and even winks at her while the Prince is engrossed in the tablet.</p>
<p>"Oh this is Salda, known for its bright scarlet deserts. The sands are made up of iron oxide which makes up rust…." And Tald rapidly blinks his eye feathers as he rambles on about Salda's biodiversity and populace.</p>
<p>Despite his earlier annoyance, Olia can't help but smile at hearing the excitement in his voice and seeing even Matt completely absorbed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ms. Olia! We are taking a break today!" Tald's voice booms around the cramped space and Olia winces, her sensitive ears already aching.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid we can't Prince Tald, we have a full day ahead of us. There’s still a third left of the trip to go and I don’t want to risk too many people spotting us now." And she expects that to be the end of things. She should have known better.</p>
<p>Matt sneaks to her side and slings an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon Captain, it’s not gonna hurt to take a break for once. You know you need the rest and relatively fresh air."</p>
<p>She snorts. "It's not about what I need, it's what’s necessary for the mission."</p>
<p>"It's necessary for you to take a shower. You smell like you rolled around in a Traxian barn."</p>
<p>"You take that back!" </p>
<p>"I didn't want to say anything but... you kinda do."</p>
<p>She growls, they both stare in return, and she resists as long as she can. But she hates eyes on her while piloting and that remark about her stench really stung. She finally relents and grits out a "Fine, radio the next station and let them know to ready a parking space."</p>
<p>"Already did it with the upcoming Dseft station about 20 dobashes ago."</p>
<p>"I'll help guide you through the landing!" Matt jumps into his copilot chair and finger guns at Olia.</p>
<p>She might have “accidently” flubbed the controls just a smidge as the ship jerks sharply and the two nearly faceplant.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The local bar hidden in a random alleyway near the space station is filled with chatting people from all walks of life. It’s a bit dingy but compared to where they’ve been stuck in for over two movements it’s almost paradise. Maybe Matt and Tald were right.</p>
<p>Olia orders a drink and some real food, none of those awful salted and dried rations they’ve been eating this whole time. As she chows down on her meal she overhears Matt and Tald challenge a couple other patrons to a card game and catches the flash of a GAC card.</p>
<p>If they lose all their money, she’s rubbing it in their faces.</p>
<p>“Who would have thought a prince could swindell over 12,000 GAC in a single game?” Matt is lying on his mattress, looking far too happy for someone who lost over 500 GAC himself.</p>
<p>Tald, who treated them all to a proper Nuban steak dinner after cleaning house, is lounging on the co-pilot chair again. “It’s all psychology. Loss a few small wage games to make them comfortable, then win the bigger wager when their guard is down.”</p>
<p>Olia hums, impressed. But then again, as a prince he would be trained in reading others to that level. It’s still impressive to see in action. “Well regardless, thanks. I appreciate the meal.”</p>
<p>“No problem Ms. Olia. You look radiant with that lovely smile on your face.”</p>
<p>Her face feels like the surface of a star and she forces herself to keep eyes ahead as Matt whistles behind her. That Prince is far too dangerous. She feels bad for anyone who seriously attracts his attention.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another movement and a half goes by and the sight of planet Alcelsior finally appears before them. Despite the hardships, this trip was fun and she’ll miss traveling with Prince Tald like this.</p>
<p>“Ah my home! How I’ve missed it!” There are tears in his eyes as he looks at the screen display.</p>
<p>“Scan complete Captain. No enemies or trackers around the planet. I’ll reach out and confirm a landing point.”</p>
<p>“Use code F9902DS. They’ll know it’s me. And please stay for a while, we’ll reward you handsomely for all your help.” Tald suddenly embraces her tightly, rubbing his beak against her muzzle. His feathers are soft and warm and it’s very pleasant but she wasn’t expecting it so she’s a bit stiff and forgets to reciprocate. A quiet “thank you” is whispered before he releases her and does the same to Matt. But of course Matt returns the hug with just as much force and Olia looks on fondly at the sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olia was a fun character to flesh out and she and Matt have some nice chemistry. Also did not expect Tald to get along so well with both of the them. </p>
<p>Also yes this is the same bird alien prince from that Keith Genuary piece, the one who obnoxiously flirted with Keith. I fell in love with him and always wanted to use him again so this was the perfect chance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>